majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Torigoya
Torigoya (トリゴヤ, Torigoya) is a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen, and a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She was the fourth and final of the "Four Heavenly Queens" of Rappapa to challenge Maeda Atsuko. She is portrayed by Kojima Haruna. Appearance and Personality Torigoya is an easygoing girl, who is relatively aloof most of the time. The students of Majisuka Gakuen don't know how or why she became one of the Four Queens. It seems only Yuko has seen her fight, and knows what a "monster" she truly is in her awakened form. In her normal state, Torigoya has little confidence in her ability, admitting that she's "not cut out to be a Queen". Torigoya has a fear of chickens, which can be used to "awaken" her true personality when she locks her in a chicken coop. Torigoya's true personality is very sadistic, similar to Gekikara. She uses her ability to see a person's memories—by touching a person or the person's belongings—in order to psychologically attack her enemies. The awakened Torigoya shows joy in torturing her victims by forcing them to repeatedly relive their worst memories. She wears a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a medium length skirt. Over it is a red and white jacket with the Rappapa music note symbol dangling from it. She wears black leather ankle boots with low heels, and short black socks. Her accessories include a pair of dangling earrings with feathers on the end. Torigoya has long brown hair with faint red streaks. However, when she is "awakened", her hair covers half of her face completely and is colored bright red. Her eyelashes and the make-up around her eyes is also bright red, her nails are fashioned to appear like that of a bird's talons, and she is adorned with feathers. Torigoya becomes a masseuse when she graduates from Majisuka Gakuen. She makes her target being the best hostess in the country. History The history of Torigoya's fear of chickens, as well as the origin of her supernatural powers, is unknown. However, she is shown to have respect for Oshima Yuko, the leader of her gang. Yuko encountered and possibly fought Torigoya while the latter was in her awakened form. It can be presumed that Yuko helped Torigoya repress her cruel and sadistic nature. Majisuka Gakuen Torigoya first appeared in the clubhouse with the other Rappapa members, except for Yuko. She asked Sado if transfer student would try to challenge their gang. Next, Torigoya was seen walking around the school with Shibuya, Black, and Sado. While the Rappapa members discussed making a move against their rivals, she observed the other Majijo students with curiosity. When the other three Queens were taken down, Torigoya was the last of the four standing. However, she did not want to confront Maeda Atsuko, and preferred to stay away from the situation. Torigoya told Sado that she stood no chance against the transfer student. She seemed to assume that it was be Sado's turn to confront Rappapa's opponent. However, Sado told the Queen that she had to be "awakened" in order to defeat Atsuko. Torigoya was frightened and reluctant, but the vice president gave her no choice in the matter. Without telling Yuko her plan, Sado locked Torigoya in a chicken coop in order to "awaken" the Queen. When Sado unlocked the cage and found Torigoya, the appearance and personality of the latter had drastically altered. The next day, when Unagi came to school carrying bags of meat, Torigoya approached her. Grabbing Unagi's head, she "saw" into a childhood memory where Unagi mistook a larva for a berry and ate it. By whispering "larva" into Unagi's ear, Torigoya forced her victim to relive this bad memory every time she saw a piece of hormone (meat). Later, Torigoya confronted Atsuko, and saw the memory of Minami's death. Discovering the fact that Atsuko holds herself responsible for the tragedy, the Queen whispered "scapegoat" to her. Atsuko collapsed after the attack on her mind, and later suffered a mental breakdown. Torigoya came to the Rappapa clubhouse and reported to Sado, saying that she had "seen it". While Sado's back was turned, she grabbed the vice president's kendama. Through it Torigoya was able to see Sado's bad memories, specifically the confrontation that the latter had with Yuko. This action showed that the Queen could gain access to memories indirectly. Sado noticed what Torigoya was doing and knocked the kendama from her hand, angered and alarmed by this intrusion. When the vice president grabbed the Queen by the shirt collar, Torigoya whispered into Sado's ear that she should be "more obedient" (to Yuko). The Queen then left her standing alone in the clubhouse. Although Sado appeared to be in a temporary state of shock, she recovered far more quickly than either of Torigoya's previous victims. The Queen continued to torment Atsuko, sending her a text with the words "welcome back" repeated over and over. The message ended with "welcome back to the park where you killed that girl". A short while later, Atsuko actually did returns to the spot where Minami died. Torigoya appeared behind her, and took Atsuko's bracelets with incredible speed. Holding the bracelets in her hand, the Queen taunted the other girl until Atsuko ran at her. Holding the transfer student immobile, Torigoya began to whisper into her ear, torturing her with visions of Minami's death. Atsuko tried to struggle, horrified by the memory of her best friend being viciously beaten by a large gang. When the Queen shouted "you're the one who killed her!", Atsuko screamed and fell down to her hands and knees. When she regained awareness of her surroundings, Atsuko found Minami standing before her. She grasped the hand of her friend, not knowing that it was Torigoya still tormenting her. Suddenly, the pain and guilt that Atsuko had held inside seemed to overflow. This caused something similar to a feedback loop between the attacker and her victim. Torigoya struggled, but was unable to pull her hand away to break the connection between their minds. Quickly overwhelmed by the frantic rush of overlapping memories, Torigoya collapsed. Seemingly several hours later, Torigoya awakened lying on a bench in the park. The Queen had reverted to her normal state, with no memory of the previous events. She found herself with the enraged Atsuko, who turned around and attacked Torigoya. Eventually becoming aware of what she was doing, Atsuko stopped the beating and left. Sado later found Torigoya lying bruised and bloodied on the bench. When Torigoya opened her eyes, she apologized to the vice president for being "useless". Sado embraced her, holding back tears, then helped Torigoya up and carried her away. Torigoya reappeard outside the wind instruments clubroom along with the other queens, when Sado fights Atsuko. She also attended the ceremony in the final episode, where she graduates with the other Rappapa third year members (except Gekikara). Majisuka Gakuen 2 After graduation from high school, Torigoya has become employed as a hostess at a massage parlor. She is very popular with clients, probably because of her ability to see the thoughts of her customers. In contrast to the cruelty of her "awakened" form, she is able to use her powers to give people a feeling of security and calm. Later in the season, Torigoya visited Gekikara while she was hospitalized due to her stab wound. The former Queen learned of Shibuya's betrayal, but couldn't help in the situation due to her already having graduated from Majisuka Jyogakuen. She also reveals that she has helped Black get another job at the place she works. Torigoya offers to help Sado get a job too, which Sado rejects. Torigoya returned for the final battle against Yabakune, donning her Rappapa jacket once more. She seems to have achieved control over her abilities, and is able to confidently use some of her abilities without being in her awakened form. The former Queen takes down several Yabakune students with this method, grabbing their heads to see into their memories and then whispering in their ears. However, it is not known whether her ability matches the strength of her awakened form. When the battle finishes, Torigoya stands alongside the old Rappapa members as Atsuko is driven off in the police car. Gallery Trivia *"Torigoya" means aviary in Japanese which is a large enclosure where birds are confined but can still fly. This is an allusion to Torigoya's fear/liking of birds. *At first it was planned that she can control birds, and that she likes chicken coops. It was later re-written to the way we know now http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/マジすか学園 . *When the "awakened" Torigoya approaches a victim, a feather spirals down from above. Sado and Maeda Atsuko are both shown identifying this as a signal of Torigoya's presence. References Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate